


Showers

by uniformlover23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniformlover23/pseuds/uniformlover23





	Showers

I.

She just wants to go home. She just wants to go back to Cheryl and go to sleep in her arms. They’ve been dating for a little over nine months, and to say that they’ve been the best nine months of her life would be a huge understatement.

As the thought crosses Toni’s mind, she smiles to herself. She doesn’t know where she would be without her loving girlfriend. Cheryl has given her a home, let her move in, and a foundation they’ve both created that has become the most stable and strongest thing in her life.

Toni’s shift at the White Wyrm was almost over, as she could feel the exhaustion begin to really hit her body. FP was forced to fire some of the bartenders, who were also Serpents, that were giving information away to the Ghoulies. Causing Toni to work over 40 hours in less than a week.

Which is exactly why she just wanted to go home. Toni hasn’t seen Cheryl hardly at all this week, and it was killing her. A few minutes each morning and a couple quick exchanges before Toni leaves for her shift as Cheryl comes home from her job, along with constant texting.

She glances over at the clock and her heart immediately skips a beat, because it was indeed finally time for her to go home.

She looks at her phone and sees multiple messages from people, but immediately clicks on the ones from the redhead girl she’s fallen deeply in love.

4:30 p.m  
wow you left like 5 minutes ago and I miss you already  
  
4:31 p.m  
who the fuck am i kidding i miss you all the time

5:30 p.m  
come homeeee

7:42 p.m   
not to be that annoying clingy girlfriend even though i am, please come home and let me kiss you

11:45 p.m  
okay the only reason i haven’t bugged you for three hours was because i fell asleep

12:31 a.m   
i love you, can’t wait for you to come home in like 29 minutes

Toni chuckles to herself as she reads all the messages, and puts a little more speed into her step as she grabs her jacket and walks out of the bar, saying her goodbyes for the night.

She gets her helmet on after making her way to her bike, and begins typing a message to respond to the girl she loves.

1:01 a.m   
i’m coming, you’re probably asleep, i can’t wait to be in your arms

She gets on her bike and immediately races home as the excitement of seeing Cheryl makes her heart speed up as well.

When she arrives at Thistlehouse she quick parks her bike in the garage, and turns towards the house.

She unlocks the front door and sheds her jacket quietly careful not to wake Nana Rose, and runs up the stairs to her and Cheryl’s room.

The sight in front of her as she opens the door, is not what she expects though. Cheryl is nowhere to be found in the room. The bed is messed up, and the tv is on, showing Cheryl was watching Netflix to keep herself occupied.

Her attention is drawn away when she can hear the shower running from the bathroom. A grin breaks out, as she immediately starts shedding her clothes.

When all are gone, she quietly opens the bathroom door and closes it behind her, careful not to get the redhead’s attention.

Cheryl’s back was facing her, giving an amazing view of her ass, and Toni could easily fall to her knees at the sight. In reality, Toni could fall to her knees at the sight no matter what part of Cheryl she saw. Her girlfriend was absolutely beautiful, and it honestly made every single bone in her body weak.

Her and Cheryl have never actually showered together before. She doesn’t know why, but thinks to herself on the fact it’s probably because the proper time hasn’t come up.   
  
There’s something vulnerable about showering with your loved one. It’s a very raw moment between two people.

So that’s why Toni goes over to the shower door with anticipation, and enters the shower with Cheryl still not noticing her.

She walks up to the girl and wraps her arms around her, causing the girl to jump.

“Oh my god Toni.” Cheryl gasps out.

Toni just squeezes tighter, and laughs into her shoulder leaving multiple kisses there as well.

“Sorry Bombshell. Just couldn’t wait to get close to you.” Toni whispers just above the stream of water hitting their bodies.

Cheryl turns around in her arms putting her arms around Toni’s neck. She places a soft kiss to the girl’s forehead and smiles into her hairline.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much.” Cheryl whispers to Toni, leaning her head against hers.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” Toni says leaning back and looking into Cheryl’s eyes.

“I love you.” Cheryl says, taking one arm off of her neck and palming Toni’s cheek.

Seeing Cheryl so vulnerable and open is something that makes Toni’s entire mind go blank in the best way possible. She has no idea what she did to ever deserve the masterpiece that is Cheryl Blossum.

“I love you too.” Toni smiles and leans in connecting their lips, for not the only time that night.

The two get lost in each other as the water pours over them. Hands roam over bodies, as the two ache to be close.

Toni breaks away, out of breath when she leans her head on Cheryl shoulder and runs her fingertips up and down her back.

“I think showering with you is my new favorite thing.” Toni says while smiling into Cheryl’s shoulder. She leans back up and connects her lips to her girlfriend’s, feeling her nod and smile into the kiss.

II.

She fucking hates when this happens. She hates coming home to Cheryl all bloody and bruised. She doesn’t want Cheryl to see her like this, who would want to? Who would want to see their significant other come home with blood stains on their shirt and body, and bruises aligning themselves. No one, so that’s why she’s currently in the shower trying to rid of all the memories of the night.

A fight with the Ghoulies went wrong that night, and Toni was quick to get herself home after, before Cheryl, so she could try and clean herself up to the best of her ability.

She has her forearms against the wall, one over the other. Her head is placed against them, as she tries to breath in and out, the huge bruise on her ribs causing it to be a difficult task. The water is running all over her body and she can see the bloody water at her feet, making her groan at the thought of Cheryl seeing this.

Her thoughts are broken up when she hears the bathroom door click open. She immediately props her head up and glances towards it, although she already knows who’s there waiting.

“Toni, what the fuck?” Cheryl practically yells. It causes Toni to wince at the sound of Cheryl’s angry voice. Cheryl never swears, so hearing the giant F bomb drop out of her mouth told her Cheryl was certainly not happy.

“Go away.” She breathes out turning towards the wall again. She really didn’t want Cheryl to see her like this. She hates it more than anything. She hates that Cheryl has to go through this. She hates feeling weak in front of Cheryl.

“Very funny. Fuck that.” Toni rolls her eyes at Cheryl’s words, and continues looking at the water running down the drain.

She isn’t shocked when she feels two arms gently wrap around her from behind.

“I’m not leaving. I’m not going to “go away”. I told you I would be here, regardless of anything.” Cheryl whispers as she places soft kisses on Toni’s neck.

“You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve someone who comes home like this every week.” Toni manages to get out, because she can feel the tears in the back of her throat.

“Babe. I don’t care. Nobody said any of this would be easy. All I care about is that you’re safe right now, and that you heal right. I care about you, and I love you with everything I have. I’ll be here during your good days, but most importantly your bad days.” Cheryl says as she rubs her hands around Toni’s muscular torso, careful of Toni’s ribbed. She leaves a kiss on a bruise on the back of Toni’s shoulder.

She makes Toni turn around in her arms, and lightly grabs her face making Toni look up. She sighs at the blood still running down from multiple cuts due to the brass knuckles Toni took to the face. She has a black eye, and a split lip.

She gently leaves a kiss to the bruise on Toni’s eye. To a bruise on her collarbone. To her ribs where the purple is spreading, knowing Toni’s going to feel it tomorrow. She kisses all over her body.

Finally, after a couple minutes of just holding each other Toni leans back and places a loving kiss on Cheryl’s lips. She leans her forehead against her lovers and sighs.

“I love you.” Toni doesn’t know what else to say. She just needs her girlfriend to know how much she loves her.

“I love you too.” Cheryl whispers out with her arms around Toni’s neck.

Toni smiles and nuzzles her neck into Cheryl’s as she holds Cheryl tightly, never letting her go. Both physically and metaphorically.

III.

Toni’s sitting on the floor in the shower. She can feel the tears falling down her face get lost with the rest of the water dripping down her body.

It’s the anniversary of her mother’s death. The day she found her mom dead on the kitchen door from over dosing, as a young girl.

She hates this day. She hates the nightmares that come with it. She hates the feeling it leaves inside her gut. She feels like she’s suffocating as she tries and forgets it all. But on this day, she can’t. No matter how hard she tries she can’t forget.

Which is why she’s sitting in the shower, sobbing. Her throat hurts. Her eyes are red and bloodshot, due to the countless hours of crying. Her makeup is smeared and she doesn’t know quite how long she’s been in the shower.

Toni hears the bathroom door open but doesn’t even look up. She doesn’t have the strength too. She hears the shower door opens and a pair of white feet walking towards her.

“Toni...” She hears just over the sound of streaming water.

Toni doesn’t fight the light but firm grasp on her arms that carries her to her feet. She doesn’t loom up though into Cheryl’s eyes, because if she does, she knows she’s going to break down all over again.

“Baby... I got home as soon as I could when you texted me. You’re okay, I’m here now.” Cheryl moves to wrap her arms around Toni’s back, to pull her close.

“I-I-I can’t Cheryl...”, Toni barely manages to get out as she collapses in Cheryl arms.

“Shh. I got you. Let it out. I’m here.” Cheryl grips her tighter.

Toni knows that she wouldn’t be able to make it without Cheryl. She nuzzles into her even more and lets the tears fall.

Toni isn’t okay. But she knows though that she will be. Especially with Cheryl’s arms around her, with the water falling over them, making their bodies turn into one.

After awhile Toni leans away and looks up into Cheryl’s eyes due to the height difference. The way Cheryl is looking at her makes her heart melt all over again, and it brings her back to the Cheryl looked at her the first time at Pop’s.

She lightly leans in and connects her lips with Cheryl’s. She can feel how gentle Cheryl is with her and it makes her fall even more and more in love with her, because no one else gets to see Cheryl this way.

After awhile, they break apart and lean their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Toni whispers out.

She knows there’s so much more to talk about on a a day like today. But for now, she’s okay with Cheryl holding her and making her feel protected. She wouldn’t be where she’s at if it wasn’t for Cheryl, and she honestly doesn’t know how she’s ever going to understand how she ended up with her. She knows one thing, and that is she is going to spend the rest of her life loving Cheryl harder than anyone else, and thanking the world everyday, for this once in a life time chance to do so.

“I love you too, Toni.” Cheryl whispers back.

Don’t get her wrong, she loves every single moment with the love of her life, but in this moment, Toni officially knows showering with Cheryl is her most favorite thing in the entire world. When their souls become one, and they break down all their walls, to be together with an unlimited amount of burning passion and love.


End file.
